Agent Kallus
Agent Kallus is the secondary antagonist from the Disney XD series Star Wars Rebels. He is an imperial agent of the Imperial Security Bureau who assists The Inquisitor in hunting down the rebels and the remaining Jedi. He is voiced by David Oyelowo. Background Agent Kallus's job in Imperial Security is to see that everyone remains loyal and anyone who isn't any whiff of disloyalty has to be eliminated. He is described as a Rebel hunter, assigned to investigate any sort of incidents that could spark a rebellion against the Empire. He is also skilled in actual combat and rather than leading an attack from afar, he involves himself in the field. Equipment Agent Kallus dresses in a standard ISB uniform protected by a heavy black armored vest and helmet. For defense carries a modified Lasat Bo-Rifle, which he claimed as a trophy from a defeated Lasan Honor Guard during the falling of the Lasan. History Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion Then the Rebel's heist of Imperial crates caught attention to the Empire on Lothal, Agent Kallus was brought in to investigate. Kallus appeared to be aware of similar attacks and and thefts and, he also knew that this kind of attacks could signify something far more than the theft of a few crate, could signify the spark of a Rebellion. He vowed to hunt down those rebels and put an end to their rebellion before it could get a chance to spread. Kallus set up a trap for the Rebels to board an Imperial Transport ship in a attempt to rescue Wookiee prisoners, Kallus and his Star Destroyer came out of nowhere and tractor beamed the two ships to the hanger. However Kallus and his men failed to capture the Rebels but he was able to capture Ezra Bridger and planned to use him as bait, even though Ezra told him he doubted they would come back for him but eventually they did and got away after rescuing Ezra. Kallus and his men showed up on Kessel where they cornered the Rebels trying to rescue their Wookiee prisoners. It was here, Kallus learned of Kanan Jarrus's Jedi identity. He went after Ezra who went to rescue a young Wookiee from a Stormtrooper. Again he lost Ezra and the Rebels but lived to inform The Inquisitor of his findings. Star Wars Rebels In the episode "Droids in Distress", Kallus was contacted by minister Maketh Tua with news of the Rebels stealing illegal T7 Ion Disruptors for Empire. Thanks C-3PO, he was able to find the Rebels location, and led an attack on them. He challenged Zeb to a bo-rifle duel, and admitted he was responsible for the usage of the Disruptors against Zeb's people. He quickly overpowered Zeb, and just before he could kill him, Ezra's Force pushed him away from Zeb. Gallery Concept and Promotional agent-kallus-header.jpg Kallusconceptart1.png Kallusconceptart2.jpg Kalluswithstormtroopers.jpg Screenshots kallus and stormtroopers.PNG|"Focus your fire on...on the Jedi!" kallus and the inquisitor.PNG Havenofearhelpisontheway.png|"Have know fear, help is on the way." Kallusgrin.png Kanan reveals his Jedi Identity.jpg Minister Tua reporting to Kallus.png You Lasat...FACE ME.png|Kallus challenges Zeb to a Bo-Rifle duel Droids in Distress 68.png Droids in Distress 70.png Droids in Distress 72.png|Battling Zeb in a Bo-Rifle duel Zeb vs Kallus.jpg Breaking-Ranks-14.jpg Agent Kallus at his desk.jpg Miscellaneous IMG 0391-610x457.jpg Kallus Panel.png Kallussmile.png KalluswithaStormtrooper.png Agent_kallus.png Lego Agent Kallus.png|Lego Agent Kallus Category:Villains Category:Star Wars characters Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Agents Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Character stubs Category:Galactic Empire Characters Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Males